Yesterday to tomorrow
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: luka, abby e joe saem de férias! abby está com medo de conhecer os pais de luka, e luka está preparando uma surpresinha...mas algo acontece no meio da vijaem! ONE SHOT


hey uma fic nova! ela já tá pronta faz um tempinho mas sempre esquecia de postar!

Ela é one shot, espero que gostem!

bjus

ENJOY IT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday to Tomorrow

-E se eles não gostarem e mim?- Abby perguntava nervosa a neela. As duas atendiam pacientes.  
-Você pode se afogar no mar. –Neela falou com um sorriso. Abby fez bico.  
-É sério. –Ela falou sem prestar atenção no paciente.  
-Ai! –O paciente gritou.  
-Desculpe senhor Fonzar. - Abby se desculpou depois de errar um ponto da sutura. –Prontinho, em uma semana o senhor volta para tirar os pontos.  
-Obrigado doutora.  
-Nada mais de ir cozinhar depois de beber. –Ela falou ao senhor, que olhou envergonhado.  
Neela também já tinha terminado com o seu paciente. As duas tiraram as luvas e saíram pela porta.  
-Abby é claro que eles vão gostar de você. –Neela tentava acalmá-la. - Você é uma ótima pessoa, uma grade amiga. –Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Abby. –É claro que tem vezes que você surta e quer matar alguém. –Neela gargalhou.  
-Pára Neela. –Abby deu um tapinha no ombro de Neela. Ela também ria do comentário da amiga.  
-Quando vocês embarcam? –Elas se encaminhavam ao Lounge.  
-Amanhã. –Abby falou girando a maçaneta. –Eu estou tão nervosa.  
-Relaxa Abby, você vai ver a viagem vai ser maravilhosa. –Ela entrou primeiro. –Oi Luka.  
Luka estava mexendo no armário.  
-Oi Neela. –Ele respondeu e fechou seu armário. –Vamos? –Ele perguntou a Abby.  
-Claro. –Abby colocou seu jaleco e o estetoscópio dentro do armário. Pegou seu casaco e sua bolsa, fechando o armário em seguida.  
-Boa viagem. –Neela falou.  
-Obrigado.  
Abby e Neela se abraçaram.  
-Não mate ninguém. -Neela falou sussurrando e dando risinhos.  
-Pode deixar. –Abby respondeu.  
No caminho até o apartamento eles falaram sobre seus dias e em pouco tempo já estavam em casa.  
-Boa noite Mirian.- Abby falou pegando Joe no colo.  
-Boa noite Senhora Lockhart, boa noite senhor Kovac. –Ela se despediu e saiu.  
-Hey garotão, animado pra viagem? –Luka falava com Joe, que ria. –Você vai adorar, um monte de crianças para você brincar, a praia para fazermos castelinho e jogar bola, o mar para mergulharmos.  
Joe ria mostrando os dentinhos que estavam nascendo. Abby admirava Luka e Joe com um sorriso. Os dois homens da sua vida, saudáveis e felizes. Nesse ultimo tempo tinha acontecido muita coisa. O nascimento de Joe, a cirurgia que ele fez... o seqüestro de Luka... a proposta de casamento...e agora eles estavam ali juntos e seguros.

XXX

-Vamos Abby. –Luka falou já na sala. Assim vamos perder o vôo.  
-Já vou. –Ela gritou do quarto. –Não estamos esquecendo nada?  
-Abby, está tudo aqui.  
-É melhor eu levar um casaquinho para o Joe, e se fizer frio? –Ela falou já na sala.  
-Abby você colocou TRÊS casacos pra ele na mala.  
-Mas ele pode sentir frio durante o vôo. Rapidinho. –Ela foi até o quarto de Joe e em segundos voltou com o agasalho na mão.  
-Podemos ir agora? –Luka perguntou sorrindo. Abby não respondeu estava pensativa. –Vamos. –Ele a puxou delicadamente pelo braço. Abby carregava o Joe e a bolsa dele, Luka levava as outras malas.  
O taxista ajudou Luka a colocar as coisas no carro e depois seguiram ao aeroporto. Eles procuraram o portão de embarque.  
-Ótimo. –Luka falou irônico, um fila enorme para embarcar.  
-Olha a placa Luka. –Abby falou. –Preferência para gestantes, idosos e pessoas com criança de colo. –Ela deu um sorriso.  
Luka sorriu também. Eles, em poucos minutos, já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras.

-Como é o nome dele?- A garotinha ao lado de Abby perguntou.  
-Joe. –Abby respondeu sorrindo. –Eu sou Abby.  
-Meu nome é Giulia. –Ela devia ter uns oito anos.  
-Você está viajando sozinha? –Abby estranhou.  
-Aham, eu vou passar as férias com minha nona. –A garota falou animadamente. O avião faria uma escala na Itália. –Minha mãe disse que se ela tivesse tempo ia depois, ela é muito ocupada. –A garotinha falou meio triste.  
Joe, com suas pequenas mãozinhas, pegou o nariz de Giulia a fazendo sorrir.  
A menina conversava com Abby e brincava com Joe. Luka cochilava. Abby estava encantada com a garotinha, que não parava de falar.  
Já fazia um bom tempo de vôo...  
-O que foi isso? –Giulia perguntou assustada.  
O avião balançava.  
-Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos e permaneçam sentados em suas poltronas. Estamos passando por uma turbulência temporária. –Uma comissária de bordo explicava.  
Joe começou a chorar, acordando Luka. Todos no avião faziam barulho.  
-O que está acontecendo? –Ele perguntou para Abby que tentava acalmar o filho.  
-O avião está passando por uma turbulência. –Luka pegou Joe.  
-Eu quero minha mãe. –Giulia choramingava apavorada.  
-Calma sweetie, tudo vai ficar bem. –Abby falou passando a mão no rosto da garota.  
Longos minutos se passaram.  
-Teremos que fazer um pouso de emergência, uma peça foi danificada durante a turbulência. –Agora foi o piloto que informou pelo rádio.  
Abby segurava a mão de Giulia, com a outra segurava o filho e Luka abraçava os dois. Nos braços de Luka ela se sentia tão segura.  
Não demorou muito para o avião estar em terra firme. Todos respiraram aliviados. Os passageiros foram orientados a descer do avião e calmamente todos saiam.  
-Onde nós estamos? –Abby carregava Joe.  
Luka conhecia bem aquele aeroporto, estivera ali muito tempo atrás, mas pouca coisa tinha mudado.  
-Aeroporto de Nyala. –Ele falou e Abby olhou-o confusa.  
-Eu quero minha mãe. –Giulia choramingava ao lado de Abby.  
-Calma sweetie, daqui a pouco você vai estar com a sua nona. –Abby sorriu para a menina. Uma comissária de bordo se aproximou deles. –Agora você tem que ir com essa moça.  
-Eu não quero. –Em pouco tempo Abby tinha conseguido conquistar a confiança da menina.  
-Ela vai levar você para casa da sua nona. –Abby falou para Giulia.  
-Vai? –A menina perguntou duvidosa, Abby confirmou com a cabeça. Giulia abraçou Abby e deu um beijo em Joe. –Quando eu voltar pra Chicago eu vou te visitar. –Ela falou e depois saiu de mãos dadas com a aeromoça.  
Abby se virou para Luka.  
-Agora você vai me explicar exatamente onde estamos.- Luka olhou com um sorriso, do jeito que ele a conhecia sabia que ela odiaria.  
-Estamos em Darfur. –Luka falou e Abby começou a andar rápido. –Abby não pode ser tão ruim assim.  
-Ah claro que não. –Ela falou ironicamente. –Eu só estou em um lugar onde eu posso pegar malária, ou ainda ser atacada por uma dessas tribos. Melhor de todas, eu posso morrer desidratada. –Luka ria de como Abby estava sendo tão dramática. –E o Joe? Ele é só um bebê.  
Luka segurou o rosto de Abby, a fazendo olhar pra ele.  
-Nada vai acontecer. –Abby olhou duvidosa. –Eu prometo. –Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos verdes. Os lábios deles encostaram-se em um beijo doce. Eles ficaram testa com testa, os olhos frente a frente. –Eu prometo.  
Abby sorriu. Luka colocou o braço nos ombros dela e eles foram procurar algum lugar para se sentarem.  
Abby ficou sentada com Joe e Luka foi procurar informações.  
-Hey Joe. –Abby brincava com ele. –Está gostando da viagem? –Joe fez um bico e ia começar a chorar. –Está com fomo é? –Abby sorriu.  
Ela ajeitou Joe no seu colo e ofereceu o seio ao filho, que começou a sugá-lo. Mesmo com Joe já com quase um ano, ela ainda o amamentava e se sentia feliz por isso. Abby acariciava os cabelos do seu pequeno. Luka voltou e parou ao ver a sua futura esposa, a mulher que ele ama, amamentando seu filho. Essa era uma cena que ele não cansava se assistir.  
-Hey. –Ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
-Vai demorar muito? –Ela perguntou ansiosa.  
-Dois dias. –Ele falou.  
-Nós vamos ter que passar DOIS dias? –Abby perguntou incrédula. Luka concordou com a cabeça. –Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Que nossa viagem de férias já começou mal.  
-Abby, tudo vai ficar bem. A companhia vai pagar o hotel, vamos?  
-Só um minuto, preciso ir ao banheiro. –Abby deu Joe para Luka e saiu em direção ao banheiro.  
Luka brincava com Joe.  
-Doutor Luka? –Um homem o chamou.  
-Aaliyah? –Luka sorriu e levantou para cumprimentá-lo.  
-O que o doutor faz por aqui, veio trabalhar? –O Homem perguntou interessado.  
-Não, não. Eu estou de férias com minha família e o avião teve que fazer um pouso de emergência. E o que você faz por aqui? Como estão todos?  
-Eu vim buscar uns medicamentos que mandaram. Tá tudo do mesmo jeito, pouca coisa mudou.  
-Esse é meu filho. –Luka falou orgulhoso mostrando Joe.  
-Posso? –Aaliyah pediu para segurá-lo. Luka entregou o menino para ele. –Ele é pesado. –Eles riram.  
-Luka! –Abby veio quase correndo e pegou Joe. –Como é que você entrega o nosso filho para um desconhecido, vai saber se ele é um seqüestrador.  
-Calma Abby, esse é Aaliyah. Ele trabalhou comigo no acampamento. –Abby ficou envergonhada.  
-Desculpe, eu não sabia.  
-Não tem problemas eu entendo.  
-Como está o Jacob?- Luka perguntou.  
-Graças a você continua vivo. –O homem falou feliz. –Se não fosse o doutor Luka meu filho não teria sobrevivido. –Ele falou para Abby.  
-Eu nunca me esqueço do dia que você entrou carregando ele, Jacob tinha a idade do Joe. –Luka se emocionou ao lembrar. - E pesava só 3 quilos. Frágil, desnutrido, desidratado.  
-E você o salvou. –Aaliyah falou emocionado.

ABBY'S POV

Eu percebi o quanto egoísta fui. Num local cheio de guerras e misérias, que as pessoas lutavam só para sobreviverem até o próximo minuto. Em que os médicos se tornavam deuses, o quão errado eu julguei aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas. Eles eram um povo sofrido que só queriam apoio e o Luka cumpriu seu papel. Quantas vidas ele salvou ou pelo menos tentou. Lembro-me o quanto sofri quando ele foi dado como morto, nós não estávamos mais juntos, nos separamos por pura imaturidade. Não estávamos juntos em matéria, lado a lado, mas nossas almas estavam conectadas, nosso amor nunca teve fim. Ele quase morreu naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim ele não sentia ódio de lá. Eu me questionava se eu tinha o direito de se sentir brava por as férias não estarem do jeito planejado. Eu não tinha motivo para isso, eu estava com o Luka. Juntos, em qualquer lugar do mundo, eu me sentia segura, eu era amada e amava aquele homem. E o Joe, eu era mãe e meu filho era saudável e cheio de vida. Eu tinha uma família perfeita. Eu comecei a sorri feito boba, porque eu era feliz. O que eu queria mais? Eu não quero mais nada, já tenho o que eu preciso, eu tenho o Luka e o Joe. Nada mais me falta.  
-Allons papa. (vamos pai) – Um menino se aproximou falando francês. Era Jacob.  
Joe começou a chorar e eu tentava acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.  
-Luka ele está com sono. Vamos?  
Nós nos despedimos de Jacob e Aaliyah e seguimos para o hotel. Eu dei banho no Joe e o coloquei pra dormir. Luka estava deitado na cama ao lado de Joe.  
-Eu vou tomar banho.  
-Quer ajuda? –Luka sorriu maliciosamente, sempre com segundas intenções.  
-Luka! –Eu joguei minha blusa nele. - O Joe pode acordar.  
-Ele não vai acordar nem tão cedo. –Ele falou me levando para o banheiro.

XXX

Os dois dias passaram-se rapidamente. Aproveitaram o hotel e saíram algumas vezes para Luka mostrar a cidade.  
-Enfim Croácia. –Abby falou ao desembarcarem.  
Logo Luka localizou sua família no aeroporto. Estava ali seu pai e seu irmão. Ele deu um longo abraço no seu pai.  
-É bom tê-lo de volta filho. –Ele falou para Luka.  
-É bom estar de volta.  
Luka cumprimentou o seu irmão.  
-Essa é Abby e esse é o Joe.  
-A tão falada Abby. –O pai de Luka falou a puxando para um abraço.  
-Não sabia que era tão famosa. –Abby falou.  
-Você não imagina quanto. –Foi a vez de Draza falar.  
O senhor Mikolaj pegou Joe no colo e o irmão de Luka o ajudou com as malas.  
E os cinco seguiram para casa. Chegando lá foram recepcionados pela mãe de Luka. Ela beijou o filho e abraçou Abby apertado.  
-Obrigada por fazê-lo feliz. –Ela falou para Abby durante o abraço. Abby sorriu.  
Tinham primas, primos, tios, tias, a casa estava cheia. Depois de cumprimentar todos, Luka subiu com Abby para mostrar o quarto.  
-Que família grande. –Abby falou.  
-Você ainda não via nada. –Ele falou sorrindo.  
-A sua mãe...ela...eu adorei ela. –Abby falou.  
-Fico feliz por isso. -Ele sorriu. –Eu estou lá embaixo, quando terminar o banho desce.-Luka deu um beijo em Abby e saiu.

ABBY'S POV

A família de Luka me recebeu tão bem. "Obrigada por fazê-lo feliz." Essas palavras não saíam da minha cabeça, na verdade quem tinha que agradecer era eu por tê-lo ao meu lado. Eu sorria feito boba. Saí do banho e encontrei em cima da cama um vestidinho. Ele era de branco de alcinha, no tecido tinha alguns detalhes de flores. Por que não? Peguei o vestido e o coloquei. Até que eu não ficava mal de vestido. Ajeitei meu cabelo, um pouco de gloss e desci. Estranhei não ter ninguém na sala. A casa estava no maior silêncio. Onde está todo mundo? Saio da casa pela porta de trás, que dá para um lindo jardim em frente à praia. Paro ao ver tudo arrumado, todos sentados e um altar montado.

"Quero ter você perto de mim  
E transformar  
Dois destinos num mesmo  
E ocupar no mundo um só lugar"

Luka sorri nervosamente, ele estava no altar.  
-Será que você me dá a honra de sua companhia? –O senhor Mikolaj fala oferecendo o seu braço.  
Eu não acredito que Luka tinha planejado tudo isso. Eu me encaminho ao lado do senhor Mikolaj até o altar sob o som de uma bela melodia.

"Você é um lindo sonho  
Que eu vivo ao te olhar  
Que acorda o meu coração  
Um sonho assim jamás tem fim"

Luka pega minha mão e eu sorrio. Não consigo me lembrar de um momento que eu fora mais feliz que agora.

"Quero ficar assim pra sempre  
Porque pra mim a vida é te amar"

Joe estava no colo da mãe de Luka e como se ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, sorria.

"Quando o amor acha o rumo  
Sempre vai durar"

-Eu não posso dizer o dia que eu comecei a amar você, nem como, nem por que. E não há nada pra comparar, para poder lhe explicar como é grande o meu amor por você... Como você me faz feliz todos os dias, como você é importante na minha vida. –Luka falava e eu me emocionava. –Vou lembrar de você só enquanto respirar. Eu te amo, Abigail Lockhart.

"Tudo isto parece estranho e surreal  
E eu não quero passar um minuto sem você"

-Bem... já vi tudo acontecer, mas nunca eu vi nada assim quando os seus olhos olham para mim... Eu amo você Luka Kovac, amo de uma forma que nunca imaginei amar alguém. Um amor que me faz feliz todos os dias... Uma vez vi em algum lugar que os opostos se atraem, mas eu prefiro dizer que... os opostos se distraem e os dispostos se atraem... Com você eu acredito que o amor tem poder e do seu lado eu sinto alcançar a paz... Você ilumina a minha vida...você me faz se sentir segura e protegida...você me deu um filho lindo e maravilhoso...-Eu olhei para Joe. – Você é o meu sinal de fogo ...Você é a minha razão de viver, obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida. Eu amo você.- Lágrimas rolavam na minha face e ele me deu um beijo terno, fazendo nossas lágrimas se juntarem.  
-Obrigado por me deixar fazer parte da sua vida...

"Nós nos encontramos nas luzes, Eu observo por um instante  
O mundo a nossa volta desaparece  
É só você e eu na minha ilha de esperança  
Um suspiro entre nós poderia ser milhas"

FIM


End file.
